


Before The Sun Set

by ByronBlack



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), daniel day lewis
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/ByronBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry remembers the last time he made love with Abraham</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Sun Set

chapter one

           

 

 

I passed by the old house at number 16 Pennsylvania Avenue again. I don’t know why but something keeps drawing me back to it, like gravity. most night’s I’ll just stand opposite the cast irons gates on the sidewalk, counting up all the chances that were lost to us forever that cold evening in early April when you went to the theater.

            I try not to think about the last time I saw you. I know that I’ll go crazy if I think about our final moments together. Instead I think about all those other moments of gold between you and me. One shining moment in particular that seems to eclipse all the others.

 

1864:

            It was a cold night, the sort where your body could just freeze in your bed if you heard the wind blowing outside the window. Half asleep I felt someone sit down on the edge of the bed. Pulled from deep in a dream I saw Abe sitting down beside me with a troubled look upon his face. Abe had such beautifully haunted eyes. They were sad and crinkled at the sides when he smiled.

            Abraham placed his hand over mine, our eyes met and in that moment I knew what he was thinking. For the language of love was hard to translate and often spoken in the smallest of gestures. I brushed by pale hand against his warm cheek and laid a gentile kiss upon his lips.

            Running my pale white fingers through Abraham’s greying hair, I realized he was no longer that angry little boy with an ax that I had met all those years ago. Abe had become a seasoned vampire hunter, and our nation’s most distinguished president. But more than that, he had become a man that I could imagine spending all of eternity with.

            Abe stripped naked, and slid into bed with me, pressing his tall lanky body against mine which was smooth, pale, and hairless. Abe kissed me, his whiskers tickled my face; I could hear his heart beating faster and faster, pumping all that extra blood to his nether regions.  It made my mouth water. I had never wanted to sink my fangs into his neck more than that night.

            My hands began exploring Abe’s body, filling him with fantastic excitement as I ran my fingers through his chest hair. He left a trail of kisses down Abe’s chest, and took his huge 8 inch cock into his mouth. Sucking on it until it was rock hard and swollen with blood. Abe titled his head back and let out a cry of ecstasy.

            I took Abe out of my mouth and turned over onto my stomach. He began teasing me with his cock, until I begged him to put it inside me. He began to fuck me deep and slow. Even though he was more handy with an ax, Abe was an expert swordsmen with his cock. He knew when to thrust and when the parry. We made love for hours.

            Then after the sun set, we basked in the afterglow like lovers do. Abe so spent from our love making session fell asleep in my arms. I kissed the back of his neck and whispered, “Can I keep you…”

            I never wanted to let him go, and in a way I never did…

 


End file.
